Shotgun
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Kagome has a secret. Inuyasha is worried for his sanity. Kagome tells him the secret. Inuyasha doesn't nearly pass out...until he does. Because he is going to be a dad. A DAD. And taking advice from Miroku? Never a good idea. InuKag, bean!verse.
1. Shotgun

_WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY DID I WRITE THIS? I DON'T KNOW. FORGIVE ME._

_This was written in thirty minutes. I blame my exam-melted brain for ALL OF IT._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Shotgun<strong>

* * *

><p>It really shouldn't be so surprising that Inuyasha is giving her that look again, the one that means he's frustrated and more than a little confused. Kagome gets it, really she does, but sometimes men just need to learn things on their own. It's not like she wanted to explain it to him in excessive detail or anything.<p>

"What do you mean you don't want the wine?" He was looking wary now, big golden eyes narrowed. "Is this a trick?"

And Kagome wanted to laugh at that. Really, she did. Because of course anything that wasn't normal Kagome-deemed behaviour meant there was trouble. A lot of trouble that he usually ran away from, and Kagome didn't want that.

No, she didn't want that tonight.

Her lack-of-answer made Inuyasha look around the kitchen. There were candles lit in the middle of the small two-person table. The oven was humming with dinner. The radio played softly in the background. To save his life, Inuyasha couldn't figure out what was wrong.

He frowned. "Today is August 31st, right? I didn't make that up?"

"It's the 31st Inuyasha, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this," Kagome said, shaking her head and trying to hide her smile. "I know it's our anniversary, but you don't have to act like one wrong move will make the world blow up."

"Technically, with you, anything's possible," Inuyasha replied, smirking as he re-corked the wine bottle. "So what do you want to drink then? Rum and coke, or something girly that I hate making?"

Kagome gave him a pointed look before sighing and turning towards the oven. Their dinner was almost done and while she was more than happy to snuggle up to her boyfriend of four years and just watch movies, eat delicious food and make love, the stay-at-home bit was making it difficult to avoid some things that she didn't want to talk about…yet. "Water would be awesome."

Inuyasha was staring at her. She could practically feel the holes he was boring into her. "I'm sorry, what did you just say? Did you just ask for _water_?"

"Water is a perfectly good option, Inuyasha," Kagome replied offhandedly, grabbing the oven mitts and removing the food. "Why can't you just get me water?"

"Because you don't drink water."

"Clearly I do."

"But you don't."

"Well I would drink it if _someone _would get a glass for me."

Inuyasha didn't buy it. "What, are you going to be secretly driving me anywhere later? We can just take a cab."

She almost wished she was. Then it would be a perfectly easy excuse for her to use. The problem was that now he was already arguing against it. And she sucked at lying. Inuyasha was always extremely good at reading her. Apparently, she had _a face_. "No, I just want water."

"Bullshit." Inuyasha walked across the kitchen, stopping just outside of her space and crossing his arms rather indignantly. "We always celebrate with wine and now suddenly, you don't want wine. What is your deal?"

"My deal?" Kagome wanted to smack her head into the kitchen counter. How come something so _little_ would be such a big deal? This was not the right time! "Fine, I'll have a coke."

"With rum?"

"Inuyasha, we've been together for years. I'm pretty positive sex is a sure thing now, you don't need the alcohol-induced backup."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "So no rum."

"No rum."

"Why?"

Kagome groaned, whipping around and pointing an angry finger at him. Only, it didn't look so angry because her massive oven mitt was hiding it. It just looked like she was shaking a big red and purple-dotted glove at him. "Really Inuyasha, you're going to make a big deal about nothing on our anniversary? Can't you let something go?"

The smirk came easy to his lips. "I'm sorry. Do you know me at all?"

"_You_ are hopeless," Kagome whined, taking off the mitt and throwing it at his face. It didn't make her feel better, especially when he caught it by just lifting his hand casually. It was like he saw it coming from a mile away. "Fine, if you're that pushy, I'll have a rum and coke."

Inuyasha smiled. "That's the spirit. You have to celebrate properly Kagome and we have to cheers to something, right?"

Kagome gave him a small smile and nodded, turning away to hide what was probably an expression akin to _horror_. It got even worse when she was finished filling their plates with food, and they were both sitting at the table with drinks in hand.

Reaching over, the golden-eyed man clinked their glasses and smiled genuinely, looking utterly pleased with himself. "Happy four years."

Kagome laughed and repeated it, waiting as he lifted to drink whatever bottle he had cracked open. She herself lifted the glass, tilting it to her lips but not touching a drop. As long as Inuyasha didn't look too closely–

"You _really_ thought I wasn't going to watch you, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, grinning. Of course he'd be pleased with himself about this. Only her boyfriend could get such satisfaction. Only she could have gone out with someone who would pay that much attention. Kagome always knew she should've gone for the dumb ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome replied, trying to ignore him in favour for their delicious meal. She had outdone herself this time, she thought to herself. Considering it wasn't black, she called it a huge win.

"You didn't drink any," Inuyasha stated, grabbing her glass of rum and coke and swirling it. "What's going on with you?"

And then he did it: the _puppy_ eyes. Kagome noticeably twitched, hands itching on her jeans to do something distracting. She had never really won against those and Inuyasha knew it, the sly bastard. "Stop looking at me like that." The words came out like a snap, not at all the way she meant it, and instantly Inuyasha was frowning. He looked more than a little worried, eyes once again searching around the kitchen for signs that he'd missed something.

Kagome wished he didn't have to look like that. "It's got nothing to do with you," she said quickly, trying to calm him down. "I swear you've made everything perfect."

"But you were the one when you planned this evening months ago that said you wanted wine," Inuyasha pointed out, looking directly at her with those intense gold eyes. "And now you didn't want any. So I figured that maybe you were worried about something and wanted the good stuff – obviously not. So please, tell me what the hell is going on?" His words got more clipped as they spilled out, his jaw clenching with his effort not to yell. Kagome had learned a long time ago what Inuyasha's expressions were, but she couldn't do anything about it, not now.

Although sitting in the stiff chair, with Inuyasha's gaze on her, made her fidget wildly. Her mouth opened and closed several times, words desperate to come out but not quite there. _It's not the time_, Kagome reminded herself. Because she had it planned. She had the whole thing set up in this pretty little world she created. Ever since she knew, Kagome came up with the perfect way to do it.

Only now, Inuyasha was completely and totally _destroying it._ She shouldn't be surprised. Inuyasha was nothing if not the master of getting his own way. It probably didn't help that she enabled him. She blamed it on his good looks and the fact that she (miraculously) loved him.

As if he could hear her thoughts, his gaze softened. His rough hand reached across the table, palm outwards to touch her and slowly Kagome intertwined their fingers. "Can't you tell me what's going on?" he asked gently, tilting his head in question.

_It's now or never_, she thought. Taking a deep breath, Kagome squeezed his hand. "So, I had a plan you see. Ever since I found out a week ago that this was going on, I kind of started to plan some things. Okay, a lot of things. Like after dinner we'd–"

Inuyasha held up his hand and raised a brow.

Kagome groaned. "Just, I had a plan, okay? And it was perfect and you are ruining it."

"What was the plan?" he asked warily, eyes skirting slightly to the sides, as if he expected something dangerous to pop out. "Kagome, you're scaring me."

_Now, now, now, now._ "I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha blinked.

It wasn't entirely discouraging, so Kagome rambled on. "You know, sometimes things happen and I told you Inuyasha, that just because something says 99% effective does not _actually_ mean it is effective. And this is proof, because right now there's this baby bean growing inside of me. And I found out a week ago after I realized I wasn't bleeding– Don't look so alarmed, I'm talking about my period. And then after a few days I _still_ didn't have it so I got a test because, why not? And then it was positive. So I bought seven more boxes and tried it again. And they were mostly positive. So I think I'm pregnant. And there's a bean inside of me, growing. And I like the bean. Well, so far I like the bean. The bean hasn't caused me morning sickness yet, but there's still a few weeks until that settles in. But the bean is cute. I think. I can't really tell but so far–"

"Kagome–"

" –all I can think about are baby shoes and baby pyjamas and _ooh_, isn't that a cute baby that's giggling in the shopping cart beside me? So I think to myself–"

"Kagome–"

" –that our little bean, when it's not a bean, will be just as awesome and cute. With your fuzzy ears and amazing eyes, and my hair, we'd make one killer of a kid. And–"

"_Stop talking!_"

Kagome abruptly closed her mouth, trying to smile but more or less failing at it. Oh no, maybe that website lied and the morning sickness was going to start right now at five-thirty-two p.m.

"We're having a baby?" Inuyasha asked slowly, enunciating each word like it was life or death.

Shrugging, and then realizing that really wasn't an answer, Kagome nodded. "I'm pretty sure we are…yes."

"And this is why you're currently hyperventilating." It was a fact, not a question.

Kagome winced. "I'm not _hyperventilating_. I'm excited, and maybe a teeny, tiny bit nervous."

"This is also the reason you didn't want wine and wanted water."

"Yes," she said, sighing. "Now do you get it? I wanted to make it a bit more romantic than blurting it out over our food – which is getting cold by the way and I didn't burn the meat this time so you're missing out."

"Kagome?"

Letting a tiny smile show, she attempted to look meek and adorable. Meek and adorable more or less won a date with Inuyasha in the first place, and got her boyfriend to whisper 'I love you' on their first out-of-town trip together. She hoped it could still be that simple.

"Can we call him something awesome?"

"Him? What makes you think it's a _him_?" Kagome demanded, slowly realizing as she said it that Inuyasha had a huge, stupid grin on his face. He was happy and finally she could breathe again. "It's a _her_," she went on needlessly, "and I'll bet money right now she'll have you _wrapped_ around her tiny little finger."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm not wrapped around anyone's fingers."

Finally able to smile freely, Kagome slid back in the chair a bit and stood up. They could reheat the food later. Right now… She headed towards the hallway, making sure that before she disappeared from view, she beckoned him with her finger, motioning for him to follow to a room he knew very well.

Inuyasha stared at her, in something that looked a whole lot like awe. When he didn't move, Kagome raised a brow and flitted away, knowing that he'd come running any minute.

When a strangled curse filled the apartment and there was the sound of a chair being knocked over onto the ground, Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha may be in denial now, but she was more than a little sure that by the time the baby came around, her gorgeous boyfriend would be dancing like a puppet. And Kagome thought it would suit him just perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know. Really. No clue. <em>

_Sorry? :)_


	2. Shotgun Wedding

**_Author's Note: _**_I had to. It was so...shiny. I said I would eventually add more too._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Shotgun Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked over at his best friend. "I think I'm going to pass out."<p>

"You, my friend, are screwed," Miroku replied, laughing and clapping him on the back. "What's even funnier now is that I can get that fifty bucks off Sango for the bet we made."

"There was a bet?"

Miroku, all slicked back dark hair and startling blue eyes, grinned widely. He'd known Inuyasha from their younger years and things? Really didn't change. "Sango thought I would get a woman pregnant before you. I told her that that was wrong."

The silver-haired half-demon narrowed his eyes, taking a pull from his beer and setting it down. The two of them were currently in some bar, all dusky smoke and dim lighting. They usually went out on game night and tonight was no exception. The only thing was… Kagome was pregnant and Inuyasha was going to become a father.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

Okay, so maybe his panic attack set in a little late. When Kagome first told him, she was the one freaking out, yelling about beans and other ridiculous things like shoes and clothes (what was with women and the shoes and the clothes?). Right at that moment, when she blurted it out and he put the puzzle pieces together… Nothing was particularly scary.

Sure, they were having a baby. That's okay. They could have a baby, it was totally possible. He'd learned sex education in high school, he understood the basics. He wasn't one-hundred percent sure as to _how _it happened, because he was positive safe sex was the only thing they practiced, but whatever.

They were going to have a baby bean. So be it.

Of course, that night as Kagome's naked body was wound across his, her sleep-even breathing a steadying, rhythmic pattern… He couldn't fall asleep.

BECAUSE HOLY FUCKING SHIT A BABY BEAN MEANT A BABY.

HOLY SHIT THEY WERE HAVING A BABY.

So maybe, just maybe, this game night was a bit more important.

"Sango's odds of winning were low anyways," Inuyasha finally grumbled, pulling away from his thoughts. "Kagome and I are in a relationship so it was _eventually_ going to happen."

"But I get sex twice as often as you do," Miroku reminded him, saluting him with a shit-eating grin and a full beer. "Funny how that works."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. A long time ago he'd comment on STDs and the resulting money problems Miroku constantly had but it never got him anywhere. There was no point in beating old bones, so he buried them instead. "What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly?" Miroku asked, blue eyes landing on his. Usually his best friend was full of shit, never taking more than sex seriously (and even that could be questionable). The fact that Miroku was trying to help Inuyasha made him feel almost calm, lulled into a sense of security. "Honestly I think you should start crying because man, sex goes downhill from here."

A _false _sense of security.

"I don't know why I even communicate with you on a basic level," Inuyasha grumbled, rolling his eyes. "No, I want to know. What should I do? Kagome wants the baby and I…well I think I want it too. It's just a huge step, you know? Having a baby is a really big step. I thought that I'd have another couple years before I thought about kids."

"You're not _that _young," Miroku admonished. "Look, okay, fine. So you skipped a few steps, big deal. It's not like you haven't blabbed to me years before all drunken and sloppy about how you're going to propose to Kagome and how she's your _forever girl_."

"Forever girl?"

"Your words, not mine," Miroku pointed out, a finger wagging at him. "Yes, maybe you're younger than the average but this happens a lot more than people think. I'm going to ask you again: do you love Kagome?"

Inuyasha stared at him strangely. The answer was far too obvious. "Well yeah."

"And do you want this baby?"

It took a second longer to answer, but it popped into his head the split millisecond the question was out of Miroku's mouth. "Yes."

His best friend nodded, taking a pull from his beer. When the empty bottle was set back down, he shrugged. "Well then it looks to me like in order for this to not be such a huge step, you need to make it a small one."

"Genius!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How the hell do you make having a baby a small step? Please be realistic here, too. I don't want anything about evolutionary jumps or time machines, okay?"

"Inuyasha, you have such little faith," Miroku commented dryly. "You can make a big step smaller if you do all the tiny steps in between."

…Hey. That wasn't half bad.

"The steps in between," Inuyasha repeated, rolling the words around in his mouth to judge the taste of them. They sounded good, making sense in his head. "So things like buy a house or get married."

Miroku clapped him on the back again, waving at the bar server to bring them more drinks. "Exactly, but your apartment is big enough, isn't it? At least for now it is."

"So we have to get married," Inuyasha stated, nodding. "That's a good idea."

"It is a good idea."

"You know, smart and efficient. The baby isn't _making _me propose, I was going to do it anyways. The baby is just…hurrying the process."

Miroku sighed. "You don't seriously need to think about this that hard, do you?"

But Inuyasha was already lost in his own little world, because the ideas he had in his mind…

Oh the ideas.

* * *

><p><p>

So Inuyasha went out making this ideas become a reality. It wasn't too hard. The only problem with his ideas was that…well, the problem was Kagome.

Who the hell would've figured that out?

Inuyasha certainly hadn't.

It started out well enough. Inuyasha took her out for dinner, like he normally did every other week. This time the restaurant was maybe a little fancier. He smiled at her when she rolled her eyes at the fact she had to wear a dress out – _why can't we just order take-out Inuyasha, huh? Tell me why not _– and heels – _the things I do for love, I swear._

But he let her complaints roll of his back. Because tonight was the night: he was going to propose to Kagome.

After dinner, they drove back to the apartment. Inuyasha proceeded to lavish her with kisses, making a flourish of sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to their bedroom. He plan was to take off her clothes, but he figured the sex would be even greater after she said yes, and as much as he could have sex first, then ask and have sex later… Well, there was still turn around time. It wasn't that long but could he really wait?

So he kissed up her neck, distracting her as he reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out the tiny velvet box. Her ring was inside, all white gold and sparkling diamonds. Miroku nearly had a hernia when he saw it, actually stumbled a little when he heard the price.

"Hell, you're actually going to buy _that_?"

But Inuyasha had loved it. It was so Kagome that he didn't think anything would compare. "Yes. Yes I am."

And now, as he sat back up on his legs and presented her with the box, he couldn't help the small smirk on his face at Kagome's bewildered expression.

"Kagome–"

"Oh my goodness!" Kagome yelled, eyes wide. "Inuyasha, don't you dare open that box! Don't you dare propose to me!"

… Huh?

Inuyasha blinked, looking at the tiny box he still had yet to open and then back at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're going to propose, aren't you?" Kagome demanded, sitting up. "You were! Why? Why would you propose?"

To say he was confused was an understatement. "I love you?" He couldn't help how it sounded like a question. He was far too puzzled with Kagome's reaction. That was nowhere near what he was expecting. The entire time he had _known_ Kagome would say yes.

Kagome sighed, but it wasn't suffering or upset. She looked at him fondly, big brown eyes full of the adoration he was used to by now but still managed to make him a little silly. "You're doing it because of the baby."

"What?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No–"

"So you always planned to ask me today?" Kagome raised a brow at him.

"Well, not exactly," Inuyasha murmured, shifting on the bed so that he could lie down beside her. "The baby is hurrying up the process, sure, but I've wanted to marry you for a long time."

"But you never asked before, not until this baby came up," Kagome said, sounding like she was explaining something important but Inuyasha couldn't really grasp the concept. "I want you to ask me when it feels right. Not because of this baby, not because you feel obligated to before the baby is born. _You_," she said distinctly, pointing a finger at his chest, "are going to propose to me when you want to, on your own time. Not on the baby's time, _your time_. Got it?"

No, he really, really didn't. He nodded anyways, flipping over to put the box in the nightstand drawer. When he lay back down, Kagome wrapped herself around him, kissing his jaw, his cheek. "You're adorable," she whispered.

"That makes me sound like a child," Inuyasha muttered, kissing the top of her forehead when he could. "Call me something better, like _sexy_ or _handsome_."

Kagome laughed. "I think I was right the first time: adorable." She rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath and snuggling closer to him. "You know I love you."

Nodding, Inuyasha brushed a hand through her hair. He was still extremely confused, but then again, he was having a baby bean with Kagome and he had gone to Miroku for advice. All of those things were a bit out of whack. "And I love you."

* * *

><p><p>

Everyday Inuyasha carried the velvet box with him.

Four days after he first proposed, he asked again.

Kagome laughed at him, kissed him deeply and then told him, _good try babe_.

* * *

><p><p>

A week later, he asked again. This time it was after the sex. He figured that maybe the orgasm would help her to say yes. He knew she wanted to. He knew that Kagome was it for him, and he was it for her. There were no doubts in his mind.

The problem was that Kagome had it in her head that he felt obligated, and that he was only doing it for the baby. Sure, part of that was true.

But he really did want to marry her. He truly, undeniably did.

So he asked again, kissing along her sated naked body and whispering the words like a caress.

"I can't believe you," she muttered, peeking an eye open. "Inuyasha, I told you not to do this."

"You're not saying no," he pointed out, stretching beside her and pulling her closer.

Kagome smiled a little. "I never would, you know that."

"So that's a yes?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome kissed him, once, twice and then relaxed back into him. "You're ruining my afterglow."

* * *

><p>He asked two days later when she was making dinner. No luck there.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

He asked another week later, while she was doing the laundry. He got nada.

* * *

><p><p>

"I don't understand it!" Inuyasha groaned, banging his head against the table at the bar. "I hate women."

Miroku was laughing his ass off beside him. "So your girlfriend is a bit eccentric. You knew that a long time ago Inuyasha. Hell, I think Sango warned you."

"Kagome is…Kagome," Inuyasha finally replied. When the bottle of beer slid towards him, he nodded his thanks to the bartender and took a pull. The bitter taste was like heaven on his tongue and he gulped it down greedily, finishing almost half. "I just… I don't _get _it. She's not saying no. She told me that she would never say no."

Raising a brow, Miroku leaned on his hands and stared at his friend. "So how is Kagome refusing your proposal then? I didn't think her skills were this mad."

"I hope you did not just say that," Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome just…comments on something else. Like sex, or the weather, or what to make for dinner. Or she'll kiss me and then we'll have sex and by that point I'm not exactly thinking at my best."

"So…why? What reason does she have to change the subject?" Miroku took a sip of his own drink, still staring at Inuyasha with his deep blue eyes. It was clear his friend was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Proposing a hundred-thousand times could probably do that to a guy.

"She thinks I feel obligated."

"You don't."

"I know. I told her that."

"And?"

"And we had sex."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Wow Inuyasha, way to use that willpower there."

"Oh fuck off, hypocrite."

"I'm not having a baby with my girlfriend. I could have some willpower there if I wanted," Miroku replied with a devilish grin. "How about this? Why don't you stop proposing and see what happens?"

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "I know what will happen: _we won't get married_. All I want to do is make the steps smaller, just like you said. Small steps. Baby steps. But _no_, I have to jump over fucking Mt. Everest to get to where I'm going."

"Fuck your life, my friend. Fuck. Your. Life."

Inuyasha just banged his head on the bar top.

* * *

><p><p>

Still, Inuyasha didn't have much else to go on. Every time he proposed, Kagome would do something to get out of it. He tried, he really had tried, but there was only so much rejection a guy could take. After two more weeks of trying, and four proposals, Inuyasha finally gave up.

"Kagome, dammit, why are we in the baby section? The baby isn't due for at least seven more months," Inuyasha whined, staring at the clothing in disdain. Little cartoon creatures like Winnie the Pooh and Dora the Explorer stared at him from the clothing, making him cringe.

Their baby bean was going to be dressed with respect, thank you very much.

"Oh come on, it's just fun," Kagome replied, grinning at him. Clasping his hand, she tugged him down for a kiss before sauntering off, touching this and that along the way. Inuyasha had already spent a ridiculous amount on the child, and it wasn't even born yet. He was severely worried about when the bean did show. He'd have to tie Kagome down to a budget for the sake of eating more than rice and Kraft Dinner. Diapers alone cost more than what he ate in food per day.

And now, right now in the middle of a fucking SuperCentre, Inuyasha was getting aggravated. Because he was tired and unhappy that Kagome wasn't marrying him. All he wanted to do was go home and make dinner with her and go back to the way things were. This damn baby bean… The stupid bean was making his life difficult, and he didn't like it.

Kagome's squeal made his eyes narrow and he crossed his arms. _No_, he thought adamantly. No he was not going to buy any more toys for the bean. The bean could suffer with the fifty other toys it already owned. The bean could accept the fact that its room would remain blue no matter what sex it was. The bean would be happy that it had both a mom and a dad, even if they weren't married. The bean would _love it, dammit_.

"Inuyasha, come here!"

No, he would not come there. He would stand routed to the spot and enjoy the picture of a fat baby with a toothless smile holding a green plastic ring on the wall. He would stare at that baby dammit, and make it squirm. He was not going to back down on this. He was mad. He was furious.

And he was in the middle of the store. People avoided him in the aisles because he clearly wasn't moving. And who the hell organized this store anyways, putting the baby shit right in the middle? It was bad, he thought. Just so bad it was atrocious because everyone could see how unhappy he was.

That little tidbit made him even unhappier.

Kagome's beautiful face appeared from behind the racks of clothing and before he could tell her just how mad he was, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him along behind her.

"You know, this is a really bad idea right now. I am not in the mood to look at things that–"

But suddenly, Kagome's hands were fingering softly at a soft pair of white baby booties. They looked so small, so fragile that Inuyasha wondered how anything could ever be that petite. Tiny strips of Velcro held down the tongue, little symbols on the sides like they were already the hippest things ever.

Inuyasha blinked, his anger dissipating. How could he be mad at something so…tiny? A tiny baby bean that was going to wear those white pair of baby booties proudly, was certainly nothing to be upset about.

He didn't think. Suddenly the pair of boots were in his hands, the material so soft. He went down on one knee.

"Kagome," he said, looking up at her shocked brown eyes and holding up the boots. People were milling around them in the store, paying no attention, but he didn't care. He was going to do this because _dammit_, he wanted it. He wanted this. He wanted Kagome and the baby bean and a _family_. "Kagome, you mean the absolute world to me and this…this thing- this _bean_ is going to be the best that's ever happened to us. I want to buy him or her these boots, so they can kick their feet into the air with pride. I want them to wear them on our wedding day, if it's after the baby's born because _I don't care_. I love you and I want you to marry me. So please, Kagome, will you marry me?"

Big brown eyes stared at him stunned. For a second they looked watery, before she blinked and gave a small laugh. "You idiot, you're proposing in the middle of a store. People are looking at us!" Kagome looked down at him, on one knee and holding those adorable booties. It was so random, so _not like him_ that this could only be from his heart. Inuyasha would never have planned to do this here, in a sea of strangers that were now paying attention to them, watching in interest.

"You really mean it," she said, smiling. "Not that you didn't before but I mean- You know- I thought–" She was getting nervous, rambling like she often did when put into situations she didn't have a grasp on. Like when Kagome found out she was pregnant and had to tell her boyfriend for the first time that they were having a baby together. "I really wasn't expecting this and you look _ridiculous_, I mean you're proposing with _baby shoes_ and–"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said firmly, breaking her speech. "Will you marry me?"

And she laughed. A bubble of high-pitched, uncontrollable laughter overtook her and she collapsed into his arms, kissing his face and nodding. "Yes I'll marry you. Yes, yes."

Around them, shoppers were cheering and clapping, most bewildered by the display. But it didn't matter, Inuyasha thought. Not at all.

Because he was getting married to Kagome, and they were having a baby, and life was more than good.

The baby booties cost him an arm and a leg, but that was okay too. They would be the first things the bean would ever put on – a constant reminder of how much it was loved, and how much its parents loved each other.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is much appreciated :)<em>

_Can you expect more? Possibly. I have quite a few ideas for this story, but updates would never be constant. Each chapter would be like its own story though._


End file.
